


Hey Mr. Mechanic

by zutaralover94



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Small Town, F/M, Street Racing, Tumblr Prompt, mechanic AU, mechanic zuko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 18:24:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18707479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zutaralover94/pseuds/zutaralover94
Summary: Katara breaks down on the side of the road on her way home and get towed to 'The White Lotus Mechanic Shop' where she meets probably the most handsome mechanic. Ever.Tumblr prompt: Mechanic AU





	Hey Mr. Mechanic

Katara bit her lip as she called her insurance to get a tow truck. She just needed to make it to the next city really. She really should have asked Yue’s father to look at her car. But the light hadn’t come on again until an hour into driving. Then the engine made a popping sound and then all kinds of beeping and dings came from her dash. With many colorful curses she pulled over. Thankfully she had left Yue’s early, so it was close to noon. She sat inside her vehicle with her doors locked as she waited for the tow truck. The insurance lady let her know that someone would be here in twenty minutes or less.

It was the most nerve wracking eighteen and a half minutes Katara had ever had to go through.

Or so she thought.

Katara’s jaw dropped as the old tow truck pulled up in front of her car. ‘The White Lotus Towing and Mechanic’ was printed on the red truck.

“Miss. Katara?” The elder man met her right outside of her car. The man was balding with a long beard and a kind smile. His overalls were covered in dark stains Katara assumed to be oil and grease. “I’m Iroh. What seems to be the problem?”

“Um, well there was this pop and then like my whole dash lit up with lights and there was a small hissing sound, I think.” Katara turned to look at her poor car.

“Well then how about I get you towed back to the city and get a look at it. Come on, it’s chilly out here you can sit in the warm truck” The man walked beside her back to the truck and opened the old rickety door. He leaned in and began pushing things into the already dirty floorboard. He apologized again and again. “Let me help you up and then I’ll get your car up and we’ll be on our way.”

Katara sent texts to her dad about being home later than planned and gave updates. She quickly texted Suki asking for her to send prayers that she makes it out alive. She jumped when the truck started shaking. She turned and looked to see her car being chained up and the old truck groaned as it pulled it up onto the truck.

There were a few more clanks before the driver’s side door opened with a wheezing Iroh, “Alright, here we go.”

Katara did her best to not squeal as the truck grunted to life. There were no seat belts and Katara sent her thoughts to any deity out there that this road trip wouldn’t be her last.

“Going somewhere or coming home?” Iroh pulled out onto the highway and Katara clutched onto the handle on the door.

“Coming home. Well, tried to anyway.” Katara clasped onto her bag as the truck puttered to get into a higher gear.

“Oh, don’t worry,” Iroh said with a smile. “We’ll have you on your way no problem.”

The rest of the car ride was much in the same light talk. Katara talking about her small trip to visit family and Iroh bragging about his nephew.

“He’s got this whole racing thing too. Works on that car non-stop.” Iroh gave a loud laugh. Katara’s eyes got wide as saucers and she pressed her hand to the window and the back of the seat as the wheels squealed when Iroh slammed on the brakes. “Oh! Ha! Ha! Ha! All these new stop lights on the way into town get me every time.”

Katara could hear her heart beat in her ears. She breathed deeply as she saw her life slowly return to her. _I’m too young to die!_ Was on repeat in her head. Her hands began to shake as she brought them back to her lap. She smiled nervously to the older man. She wondered how good his eye sight was. Was he really fit to be driving her?

“There’s a great little cafe next door to the shop. They have terrific tea, if I do say so myself.” Iroh pressed on the gas as they continued into the small town. “Feel free to sit there while you wait. Hopefully it won’t take us too long.”

Katara nodded as again the truck stuttered into gears.

The truck pulled up into a large gray building made of metal. A young man rose a garage door and stood there wiping his hands on a dark red towel. Dark bangs shagged into his eyes and even from here Katara could tell the golden eyes were sharp. “There he is, The White Lotus’ prodigy.” Iroh chuckled. He leaned out his window and yelled to the young man. “Zuko, come help the pretty young lady out and get bay four open!”

‘Zuko’s eyes shot to her. When tossed his bangs to the side, Katara saw the pink scar around his eye. She bit her lip as he stepped closer. Zuko opened her door and held out a hand. Katara swallowed and took his hand as she had to practically hop down from the truck. The gravel crunched under her feet as she whispered her ‘Thank you.’

“I hope Uncle didn’t talk your ear off.” The prodigy of The White Lotus looked over her shoulder to where his uncle was unloading the car.

“Oh no,” Katara shook her head and tucked her hair behind her ear. “Mostly about his pride and joy nephew who just happened to be the best mechanic in all of Fire County.” Katara put on her best southern tribe drawl.

“Funny.” He said in the flattest tones, giving Katara a half-hearted glare and turned to finish his Uncle’s instructions. “That way is the cafe.” Zuko yelled over his shoulder and pointed next door to the small store front attached to the garage.

Katara looked between her car and the cafe. She walked through the door with a windchime letting the slightly busy cafe know she had walked in. A ‘Sit where’d you like!’ came from the kitchen and Katara sat in a booth near the window.

“Welcome to the Double Dragon Cafe.” A girl stood there with a notebook flipped open. ‘June’ written on her name tag. “What can I get you?”

“Um,” Katara flipped the menu back and forth. “I heard there was tea?”

“Uncle Iroh sent you, eh?” June tapped her pen on the notebook.

“Yes?” Katara looked around the diner afraid she was giving her order wrong.

“I’ll be back.” June walked back to back and began complaining loudly about tea.

Katara pulled out her phone and answered the few texts she had received. She was in the middle of texting her dad what she remembers happening when a tea pot, cup and June sat down across from her.

“So, where you headed?” June leaned on her hands that were propped up on the table.

Katara looked to the diner and then placing her phone down so she could pour her tea, “Back home. I was visiting family in North La.”

“Oh! I love going skiing there.” June’s eyes lit up.

“Yeah, it’s pretty great.” Katara blew into her steaming mug before taking a sip. She practically moaned at the taste of the jasmine tea. “Spirits! This is soooo good.”

June nodded with a small smile. “So, where’s home?”

Katara took another drink from her cup. “South Tui. Where do you get this tea?”

“I don’t know. You’d have to ask Uncle Iroh or his nephew. I think they grow the jasmine or something?” June waved her hand around. “Back to South Tui. What’s it like?”

“Oh,” Katara shrugged and took another sip. “Plain and boring. Snows eight months out of the year and hails the other four.”

“Oh,” June’s excited face drops to completely bored. “No skiing? Snowboarding?”

Katara shook her head while she thought what South Tui had to offer “There’s these really pretty lights during the spring time sometimes.”

“Right,” June nodded and looked around. “I got to get back to work.”

Katara bit her lip and shrugged. “Bye?” She whispered into her cup.

Hours went by as Katara texted back and forth between Yue and her dad then playing a game she hadn’t opened since she got her phone. She watched people enter and exit the diner. The soft rock playing overhead and June’s voice calling out orders.

“Miss Katara.”

Katara jumped slightly and her hand skated across her phone causing her to lose the level again. She pouted and then looked up to see a gorgeous mechanic sitting in front of her. “Yes?”

“We have your car-,” June sat down a large cup in front of Zuko. “Thanks, June.” June hummed and walked away. “Your car is kind of finished. You are lucky Uncle had the big part we needed.” He took a drink and continued. “One of the gaskets was already cracked and then just blew up really.” Katara nodded like she understood what he was saying. Zuko practically rolled his eyes as he pushed the paper over in front of her, “Well there’s a few things we have to run a test on.” Zuko tapped on the paper. “Uncle says he can have it here tomorrow by noon so the car will be ready by one-.”

“Wait,” Katara held up her hand and looked over the page. “That sounds super expensive.” She looked over the page well calculating it all in her head. The tow truck, the parts, the labor, plus the hotel she’ll have to stay in tonight. Then there was gas she would have to put in and at least another three meals she would have to pay for. Because no way is Dad or Sokka going to drive 8 plus hours to pick her up at -Katara glanced down to her watch- six thirty at night.

Zuko rapped his knuckles on the table to get Katara’s attention, “Uncle is willing to give discounts, which practically means free.” Zuko took a drink. “And you’re in luck. There’s a carnival in town for ‘Avatar Day’. So, you won’t be bored.”

“Oh,” Katara sat there for a minute still looking over what was being done to her car and what still needed to be tested. It was after hours and Katara could tell that the mechanic looked like he worked the full ten hour shift. “Are you going?”

“Nah,” Zuko leaned back and began fishing for his wallet. “The beer is cheaper at the grocery mart than the carnival.”

“Oh,” Katara felt pathetic with only being able to say that word. “Then um, where’s the closest hotel?”

“Motel,” Zuko corrected and placed down a five dollar bill. “And unless you like to cuddle with bugs, I’d find a way to get back into the city.” Zuko drank what was left in his glass and stood up.

Katara quickly stood up too, placing a few bills on the table before jogging after Zuko. The gravel crunched under her feet and she saw Zuko peek over his shoulder at her with a smirk. “And can you do that?” She called out to him.

“Probably, let me get my car.” Zuko called back lifting his keys and she heard a ‘beep beep’ from around the corner of the building.

Katara looked over to her car that was sitting inside one of the bays when she saw Iroh walked out wiping off his hands on a dirty red cloth. “I need to get my bags out of my car. Zuko is going to take me into the city to get a hotel room for the night.”

“He’s what?” Iroh gave her a raised eyebrow and a skeptical look and dug out her keys. “No need to spend all that money on a hotel.”

There was a roar of a car engine and Katara turned to see the most beautiful car she had ever laid eyes on turn the corner of the building. It was sleek and burnt orange and she didn’t know a lot (read: nothing) about cars, but she knew that car cost a very, very pretty penny.

“That boy and that car,” Iroh muttered, well said over the roar.

Katara’s teeth clinked when she realized that her jaw had dropped. Katara thought Zuko couldn’t get any more handsome. She sure as hell was wrong. She turned away from the pretty car to hers and began pulling out bags.

Iroh had walked over and began arguing with the driver. There were multiple huffs and Katara could hear an ‘I don’t want to’ from the younger mechanic. Katara began stepping to the car with her duffle thrown over her shoulder and the small bag with wheels. It didn’t go over the gravel too well so Katara lifted it.

“I’ve got a big race tonight.” Zuko’s eyebrow was furrowed with his non existing one. “And since she needs a ride, I’ll just drop her off on the way.”

“Come on, Zuko.” Katara could hear the slight urge in Iroh’s voice. “Take her with you at least. She’ll have nothing to do in the city.”

“She’s got her cell phone I’m sure that will keep her busy.” Zuko growled out.

Katara could only assume that she wasn’t supposed to hear any of the conversation, but it was kind of hard to have a quiet talk over the deep rumble of the car. “He can just drop me off…” Katara hitched the bag higher onto her shoulder.

Iroh cleared his throat and shot his nephew a look. Zuko was already half way out of his car and taking the bags from Katara. He placed it into the small back seat and turned for Katara’s other bag. Katara handed it over before walking around to the other side where Iroh held open her door. “Be safe.”

“Thank you,” Katara climbed in and practically sank into black leather the bucket seats. She closed her eyes and soaked in the smell of leather and spicy cologne. Katara barely withheld herself from moaning at the soft rumble of the car.

“Yeah, I get that a lot.” Zuko chuckled as he slid into the driver’s seat.

“Buckle up and I’ll see you in the morning.” Iroh patted the hood as he closed Katara’s door. Katara quickly did as she was told earning another quick chuckle from Zuko.

“Ready?” Zuko’s smile should have been illegal. Katara nodded and braced herself as Zuko slowly drove out of the gravel parking lot and onto the worn concrete. “Relax,” Zuko laughed as he pressed a few buttons and the car was filled with electric guitar. He continued his speed through the small town and jarringly braked at the same light his uncle had. “Ha. Sorry. New useless light in the town.”

Katara watched in shock as Zuko saluted the police officer that had pulled up next to them. The officer smiled and gave a wave back. She sat back quickly as the light turned green. She ran her fingers down the soft leather of the door and gripped the handle. She just knew that Zuko would take off any minute as they made their way out of town.

Zuko looked over to her and took her fist she had clinched in her lap. He placed it on the arm rest and petted her fingers. “You can relax.”

“Wa-what?” Katara looked to where her hand was being coaxed to a loose fist then to a relax completely. She looked up those long fingers to the man attached to them. He was smirking and watching the road and then checked his mirrors before looking at her briefly.

“As much as I want to,” Zuko turned on his blinker and got into the other lane. He sped up just a tad and caused Katara to go rigged again. “I won’t speed with you in the car.”

Katara looked over to his dash, “You’re going five over right now.”

Zuko smirked and gave her a shrug as he continued to pet over her fingers finally prying them to lay flat with his fingers over hers. “The cops won’t do anything about that. Now if I-,” Zuko swerved left and right, left and right quickly before laughing so deeply at the look on Katara’s face. She was pale and gripping onto the soft leather interior. “That might get us in trouble.”

Katara didn’t relax but she did let go of the door long enough to hit the driver, causing Zuko to swerve again and let out a new round of laughter.

“Oh, come on Katara, lighten up.” Zuko laughed and returned to running his rough padded fingers over her knuckles. “I’ll stop joking around. Promise.” Katara looked over to him to see if he was serious or not. Zuko took his hand off the wheel and his fingers drew an ‘x’ over his heart. “Cross my heart.”

“Spirits! Just!” Katara removed her hand from under Zuko’s and grabbed the wheel. Zuko began laughing again and took the wheel properly. Katara ran her fingers through her hair. He continued laughing and straightened the car out on the road. Katara did her best onto smile. But it was highly contagious.

“Alright, do you know which hotel you’d want to stay at?” Zuko asked after a moment of silence. He again stepped a little harder on the gas. He peeked over to see if Katara had noticed. But she still seemed very rigged.

“Oh, probably somewhere close to the edge, right?” Katara opened her phone to search for a place to stay.

They were still another twenty minutes out and Zuko was pressing the gas down harder again. He smiled as the speedometer reached twenty-five over the limit and climbing.

“Do you have any suggestions?” Katara scrolled through page after page of hotels.

“I always stay at ‘The Phoenix’.” Zuko relaxed a bit and rested his arm back on the arm rest.

“Okay. Let me just pull that up and get an-,”

Zuko grabbed Katara’s phone and shoved it under his leg, “No reason. You can just walk in and get a room.”

“It’s not one of _those_ hotels. Right?” Katara looked incredibly innocent and Zuko could see the blush bloom across her cheeks in the fading sun light.

He laughed and shook his head. Zuko couldn’t remember the last time he laughed this much. Not even with his friends. “You are a funny girl, Katara.” Zuko pressed on the gas a little harder and pressed forty over the speed limit.

“How fast are we going?” Katara asked as she looked out the window to the quickly blurring shapes.

“It’s fine sit back and relax.” Zuko pressed harder on the gas. Katara slid back a little more and was again clutching to her seat. They were going really fast. “So, what are you going to do when you get to the hotel?”

“I have my phone. I’m sure that will keep me busy.” Katara quoted Zuko with a raised eyebrow.

Zuko chuckled, “Well, I’m actually a little behind for meeting up for a race.” Zuko kept the car steady at double the speed limit. They were approaching the city and Zuko would need Katara to decide if she could take the speed. “So, if you’re not too busy. I kind of need to stop there first.”

“W-well, I don’t-.”

“Great! Hang on!” Zuko took a sharp turn and off onto a gravel road on the side of the highway. Katara screamed and grabbed onto Zuko’s arm and the handle in the door. They sped down the gravel road not as fast as they were on the highway. There was a row of cars not too far off into the pasture.

Zuko slowed as he reached the cars and nodded to a guy as a flash light was shown into the car. The guy flicked his wrist to signal for them to go on. Katara looked to see a giant hole and Zuko drove his car down a ramp.

“Miss. Katara,” Zuko smirked as he drove underground. “Welcome to the Tunnels.”

Turns out the Tunnels were an old underground train station that didn’t get finished. The Tunnels ran twenty straight miles from here through part of the city before making a curve and running another ten miles out and towards another suburb. The tunnel had multiple other tunnels that branched out from it. Only a few had actual exits. The races took place under a cattle farm. The track that they were drag racing on was a two and a half mile stretch tonight.

Farther in there were street lights and cars were parked along both sides of the tunnel still leaving a good amount of space for two cars to get through side by side. Then there was a larger opening with what looked like a platform.

“Zuko!” A bald-headed kid called out with a wave as Zuko pulled up and parked the car. He tossed something down and ran to the car. “Hey, hey stay inside we got you already lined up! You’re two races from this one! You are cutting it kind of close…” The bright-eyed male looked into the passenger seat. “Oh! And who do we have here?”

Katara all but jumped back as he leaned into the car with his arm stretched out. “Katara.” She shook his hand and looked over to Zuko.

“Aang,” Aang smiled. “I didn’t know you had a girlfriend Zuko.”

“She is not my girlfriend.”

“I am not his girlfriend.”

Aang began laughing and shook his head. “Right, well go get lined up. We only have another hour before Old Man Bumi catches us out here again.” Aang tapped the hood and Zuko pulled his car up into an unmarked lane.

“What does he mean by catches us? Are we not allowed to be here?” Katara asked as she looked around the tunnels. There were loud roars of engines in front of them and Katara watched as a girl dropped a flag and the tires squealed as the cars in front of them took off.

“It’s not really that we aren’t allowed to be here. It’s just frowned upon.” Zuko shrugged as pulled up to the invisible line.

“By the police? Oh, my spirits I’m going to go to jail!” Katara put a hand up to her forehead.

Zuko began laughing. “Only if they catch us.” He began laughing harder at Katara’s face. “It will be okay. We’ve been doing this for years and only once did the police get called. And it wasn’t for the racing.” Zuko reached over and patted her knee. “Alright, now is the time to decide. Are you going to stay in here or chicken out and sit on the sidelines?”

“I-I’m not a chicken.” Katara crossed her arms over her chest.

“So glad to hear you say that.” Zuko smiled and pulled his hand away from her knee. “We’ll do this race and then I can take you back up and to the hotel. I’ll have time before I need to back down here for my next race.”

“Okay.” Katara was a little nervous about this whole racing thing. And what worried her even more was if something were to happen… There was literally nowhere to go. Underground and in a concrete tube. She swallowed back her nerves. She was not a chicken. “W-who do you race next?”

“Whoever won the race before us.” Zuko began rolling down his window as the girl walked up to the line.

“So, it’s a tournament?” Katara asked and Zuko nodded. “Then that means you think you are going to win this race?” Katara looked past Zuko to the car sitting next to them. It looked way more junk-ier, but the rumble was so much deeper and louder than Zuko’s car, she was afraid the frame of the other car would shiver right off its foundation.

“I’m so going to win this race.” Zuko smirked and gave the girl a thumbs up. “You might want to sit back.” Katara did so with a thunk and braced herself. She watched the girl with the flag raise them and yelled over the engines if they were ready. Zuko nodded and revved the engine. Katara squealed and tightened her grip on the seat beneath her.

When the flag went down Zuko floored the gas pedal, Katara let out a short scream as she was pushed back against the seat and closed her eyes tight. But only for a second when she opened them again, they were racing through the tunnel. She could see where people were waiting at another line. Zuko was laughing and clicked something to make them race faster to the line. Katara couldn’t help but feel the tingles run through her and a smile come onto her face. It was so fast, and lights blurred by. It was like someone had hit fast forward and it felt so freeing.

They raced over the line and Zuko let out an over excited “Woo!”. Katara was laughing and finally let go of the leather seat. She pushed her hair back and looked over to Zuko as he slowed down. His golden eyes were sparkling, and he had on the brightest smile Katara had ever seen. He pulled off down a side tunnel to do a U-turn.

“Can we do that again?” Katara whispered out through her inner mantra of ‘Oh my spirits!’.

Zuko laughed and nodded. “Yeah, we can do that again.”

+++

Katara felt weightless as they arrived at the hotel and Zuko helped her out of the car. Katara looked up to the huge, expensive looking building. “Uh, Zuko. I don’t think I can afford this.”

Zuko looked up to the hotel too with another classic smirks, “I wouldn’t worry about that.” Zuko reached into the back seat for her things and began making his way into the building.

They were immediately greeted with a, “Mr. Zuko, sir! So glad you could join us tonight!” The girl behind the desk said with the biggest smile. “Your room is all ready for you. It’s like it knew you were coming.”

“Thanks, Joo Dee.” Zuko smiled and took the key from her.

“You have your own room? How often do you stay here?” Katara gasped as she was handed the golden key card.

“Well my family owns the hotel so I would hope I have my own room.” Zuko smiled and walked her to the elevator. “Don’t worry about paying for it. Even order room service in the morning if you want.” He pressed the up button for her. “Uncle or I will be back here to pick you up tomorrow probably closer to noon. Since that’s when we close up on Saturdays.” When the elevator arrived Zuko stepped in, placing her bags down and pressed a button before stepping back out and holding the door open. “So, I’ll probably see you tomorrow.”

“You mean you’re not-?” Katara looked into the elevator up to the ceiling above them and then back to Zuko.

Zuko shook his head, “Probably be best I get home. I have a five hour shift in the morning. Some girl had the nerves to break gaskets in her car.”

Katara bit her lip and stepped into the elevator, “Oh the nerve.” She looked back with a small smile.

They stood there for a minute Zuko holding open the elevator until the elevator let out a loud buzz causing them both to jump. Zuko chuckled and let his hand fall to his side. “Good night Katara.”

Katara stuck her arm out just as the elevator doors began to close. They reopened quickly and Katara stepped halfway out and grabbed Zuko pulling him in for a kiss. Katara would blame her adrenaline ridden brain for the action later. But as Zuko answered her kiss softly and tilted her head slightly with one hand and placing the other on the elevator door to keep it open, she could care less. She felt weightless and amazing and Zuko was a really good kisser.

The elevator began to buzz again and kept buzzing for a long moment. Zuko finally pulled away and let his hand drop away from her and the elevator. Katara stepped back into the elevator with a soft, “Good night, Zuko.”

Katara wished she could have kept that imagine of him burnt in her mind forever. His golden eyes sparkled, and his lips were dark read from the kiss and a blush was rising up his neck. His black strands looked wind swept and his t-shirt was slightly wrinkled where she had clutched it to bring him down for a kiss.

+++

Katara woke up from the most peaceful night sleep she ever had to date. Her body was completely relaxed in the feather topped mattress and cool sheets. And she smiled. Which seemed like the weirdest thing to do first thing in the morning. But here she was.

She was lazy about getting up and moving around. She even opened the menu that sat on the kitchen bar. Yes, kitchen bar. The hotel room had a kitchen. It wasn’t very big, but it was still a kitchen. Once she had ordered room service, she decided that she should get ready for the day. She opened the only closed door in the loft space to find the most beautiful bathroom she had ever seen. It had a glass shower, a huge clawfoot tub, double sink and vanity, plus a whole shelf of products and towels.

Katara wanted to live here. Forever preferably.

By noon, Katara had a full breakfast, a shower (she would have to beg Zuko to let her stay again just so she could try out the tub), used a face mask from the shelf, dressed in clean clothes and sat on the couch with a mug of coffee just to look out the super, ginormous windows.

Katara got a call from downstairs to let her know that her ride was here. Katara prayed it really was Zuko and not Iroh. She didn’t know if she could handle that truck again.

She was pleasantly surprised to see her car and Zuko leaning against the passenger side of her car. Katara smiled as Zuko looked up at her between his bangs. He held up her keys, “She’s all fixed. I even test drove it for you.”

“In the Tunnels?” Katara gave a raised eyebrow.

Zuko shrugged with a short laugh, “Come on. I need you to drop me back off.”

Katara took the keys and settled back into her car. She took a deep breath at the smell of spicy cologne and leather. “I already miss the comfy seats in your car.”

Zuko laughed and buckled up, “Next time you break down you should ask for that upgrade.”

“Definitely will be.”  Katara began driving back to the shop.

The drive was mostly silent but not all that uncomfortable. Both dreading the fact that once Zuko was dropped off, that was probably it. Eight hours was a long distance. And really what would that relationship give? They barely knew each other. Hell, they had only known each other for 24 hours. And yet the hallow feeling in her chest made her long for more than just this.

“It practically drives like new,” Katara said in a weak voice into the quiet car.

“Well we went ahead and changed your oil too and realigned the axis and wheels.” Zuko rubbed the back of his neck.

“Oh,” Katara began to slow down for the first light into town. The one she had almost died at twice yesterday. “Thank you.”

“It’s no problem. It’s practically routine now to do those.” Zuko shrugged and looked over to Katara as the light turned green.

Katara chewed on her lip as they made it into town. She pulled off and into the gravel driveway. Zuko hopped out and Katara followed. They made their way into the office and Zuko handed the finish ticket to her. It had different parts and the labor price was scratched out. Katara bit her lip as she looked at the extremely low total.

“I know it cost more than this.” Katara said as she reached for her wallet.

“Well, there is a special going on and the college discount and the um,” Zuko paused and looked out to where her car set. “The alignment came with the oil change.” He rubbed the back of his neck.

“What about the tow and the hotel?” Katara asked as she handed over the card.

“Uncle waived the tow since we were the ones to fix your car.” Zuko took the card and began putting the amount into the card reader machine. “The hotel is on me. Well my family. So, it was free.” Zuko handed over her card and the receipt for her to sign.

Katara signed it with another, “Thank you.” She lingered for a second longer than needed once she put her wallet away. She wasn’t sure what to say but felt like she should say something other than thank you. Maybe offer him something. But what?

“It was great to meet you, Katara. If you ever need another tune up on the car or maybe looking into drag racing.” Zuko held out a white card with black inked numbers. “You can give me a call.”

Katara blushed and took the card. “I might need an upgrade on my seats soon.”

Zuko laughed, “I think I could do that for you.”

Katara walked out with the card clutched in her hand and a large smile, the after math of kissing Zuko again. She said bye and a promise to call when she got home or if she needed a tow back.

**Author's Note:**

> So two confessions:
> 
> 1) The first part really did happen to me. I was towed back into a small town in probably the oldest tow truck ever! The old man that drove talked about his son who worked as a mechanic in the shop. The man really did not break at a stop light! (I about had a heart attack) And the son was hella gorgeous. Not Zuko gorgeous but no one ever will be. 
> 
> 2) This was going to have more mature content to it. But it wasn't requested so I kept it clean.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! Like and Comment if you liked it!
> 
> Here is my tumblr: [zutaralover94](https://zutaralover94.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
